She's The Last One
by FidgeyTova
Summary: Sometimes, being God's Light was more a burden than a blessing, especially when all your friends have passed. And being alone is a terrible thing. Female Yuki/ Luka


Holy crap! When I am in an anxious mood, I write some depressing stuff! LOL! But hey...I can write more then just Hotsuma/Shusei! :D

This was a quick story that came to and I wondered 'Even though Yuki is God's Light, it must be such a burden that goes beyond taking other's pain.' The Zweilts live to protect Yuki, and die doing so.

I know this may not be accurate to the manga, but that wasn't completely important to me here, I wanted to have some freedom with this and disregarding a fact here or there allowed that to happen, so please understand.

I don't own Uraboku.

* * *

><p><span>She's the Last One<span>

_What…what happened…How could this have happened? No…It can't be real…_

Yuki pulls her hand up to her face. She feels dried tears staining her cheeks, and new tears began to form in her eyes.

She stands, shivering in the midst of what was a battlefield.

Around her, lay the bodies of her friends.

Of her beloved Zweilts.

Too much to bear, she falls to the ground. Crying. Screaming. Her hands cover her eyes, trying to shut out the horror and bloodshed she had just witnessed.

It is quiet now, and the silence frightens her. It meant she is alone.

The battle against Reiga, their former ally, had gone so horribly, horribly wrong. Mistakes that had been made this time cannot be learned from. Not until their next life.

_Next life…Their next life….Their next life…_

Their next life of what? More fighting? More tragedy? Pain? Suffering? What a cruel fate they inherited.

She looks down at the cold corpses of her allies.

They all died next to each other. The Zweilts live and die with each other as they always have done.

She looks over to the two siblings. The younger, white haired brother clutching his sister closely in what may have been a desperate attempt to at least save her life at the cost of his own. Tsukumo was the kindest person, always placing his sisters and Yuki's feelings above his own. He could always tell when someone was upset and would do anything in his power to help them.

Yuki remembers happy times she spent with Toko. There weren't many girls within the Gioh Clan. Yuki saw Toko as a sister and were always caught talking with each other. Yuki can't count the times Toko's mentioned how wonderful and caring her brother is. She adored him, and he, her.

"Tsukumo…you are so lucky to have a sister like her…" She says to the boy.

Yuki looks to her other side, seeing two best friends lying close. A blond laid his hand over a brunet's, his way of saying _'we go together._'

Even in the situation she was in now, Yuki couldn't help but choke out a laugh, "Hotsuma…"

Even after all the heated arguments he and she got into, she couldn't help but admire his vivaciousness. She leans over to him and runs her fingers through his bloodstained hair, as if to apologize for all their petty fights.

Her eyes follow his direction which led her to Shusei. She could always count on Shusei for advice. Even though he was not much older than her, he was wise beyond his years. Yuki always wondered how these two, complete opposites, managed to get along so well. She almost envied their close bond. She remembers the times when she'd laugh at their trivial arguments and the times when she could be brought to tears by their sense of companionship and utter devotion.

Yuki looks to the black haired boy, who died alone.

"Kuroto…"

His partner died a few months before him, and now he lies on the ground clutching the ring that hung around his neck. It's obvious his last thoughts were with his partner.

Yuki wasn't as close to Kuroto as she was with the others. He spent most of his time at the Main House, not the Twilight Mansion as she did. But she knew enough to know that Kuroto, as much as he put on an air of indifference, was a compassionate boy.

The tears were uncontrollable now. Here she waits alone for her end.

Her hand clutches her stomach, and she sees the bloodstain slowly covering her once beautiful white gown in red.

"Luka…" She pants, "Luka…"

She feels a sense of suffocation, knowing he isn't here right now.

"You said you'd never betray me, "She cries, "Maybe…this is your way of proving it…"

In her near death, she can hear his voice.

_I will never betray you._

Yuki senses another presence, but can immediately tell it isn't the one she wants right now.

Off in the distance stood a figure, one she's known well for centuries.

A man stood horrified at the scene before him, a few tears running down the scar he bears on his face. Despite everything he wants to do, all he can do is wait.

Yuki sees him mouth her name.

His tears come down in a hurry when he sees her pleading for his help.

"Save them…" She forces the words out, "Save them, Takashiro-sama…Save my Zweilts…"

Takashiro hangs his head. It's never easy to see your friends die, not even when you've seen it many times before.

"My dear Zweilts….Save them…" Her voice grows faint.

Yuki slowly falls to the dirty ground and the pool of blood around her grows. She keeps the Zweilt in her view at all times. She won't leave them, not even in death.

"My Zweilts…My friends…" She loves them so dearly, holding their wellbeing above her own.

_How I have failed you…_

Her vision slowly fades and the world becomes colorless.

She notices another figure walking up behind Takashiro.

Her eyes widened at the realization of who it was. Even in her now colorless and dead world, those silver eyes were like an oasis.

"Luka…" She tries to smile. She reaches out her hand in a futile attempt to feel the hand of the man, the Opast, whom she grew to love so dearly.

She sees Luka hesitate. She knows he's never fallen for a human like this and doesn't know how to react, just like a child. Even from this distance, she can see the pain and disbelief in his eyes.

She's never seen an Opast cry before.

In an instant he's at her side.

"Luka." She breathes, "I don't want to be alone…"

"You won't be. Never again." He's says simply as he pulls her to his heart.

Yuki lifts her bloodied hands to his cheek, leaving a red stain across his face. Too weak to speak anymore, she smiles in gratitude. Knowing he's here, she feels comfortable enough to close her eyes for the last time in this life. She softly lays her head against Luka's chest. The sound of his heartbeat being the only comfort.

_My dear Zweilts…_

…_Luka…_

_Until our next life._

* * *

><p>I was listening to music while writing this and all of a sudden the song "Cry" by Alexx Calise came on and it kind of fit…and made the story more depressing for me ^^"<p>

Oh well…

Hey? How about a review? :3

In the meantime, I took down an older Uraboku story. I'll be rewriting it and posting it back up shortly. Hope you'll look forward to it!

~formerly goldenVIOLIN172


End file.
